


That Feeling

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Clara Oswald and John Smith meet at a party, and something very special begins to form.





	That Feeling

_Why am I here again?_ Was the main thought drifting around in John Smith's mind as he wandered over to the bar to get a drink.

 _"Oh yeah, because Bill fancies someone who might just be here."_ He remembered with a roll of his eyes.

His unlikely best mate, one of his students, Bill Potts, had a massive crush on a girl she'd seen in the cafeteria. She'd heard off someone else that there was slim chance that she might be at a birthday party one of her friends were holding.

John was surrounded by students he thankfully didn't know, he got a few odd looks but mostly went unnoticed. At least he was at a

Bill made her way up to him, smiling. "Apparently, she's on her way."

"Good." Her friend replied flatly. "Can I go home now?"

"No. In case she rejects me. I'll need a shoulder to cry on." Replied Bill.

"Can't you just drown your sorrows?" John asked.

Bill shook her head. "Nah, I have class tomorrow."

"Oh, and I'm your babysitter?"

"Nope..." Bill grinned cheekily. "You're my granddad."

"Oi!" He scowled, but before he could say anything else she'd disappeared into the crowd.

John ordered a G&T, and took a couple of sips before carrying his drink outside, he wanted a breather.

There were a few couples and the odd smoker outside.

It was a summer night, so it was warm, but with a cooling breeze.

A woman stumbled outside, and swore as she brushed her hand against the brick wall, scraping her palm.

"You okay?" John asked with concern.

"Well, depends what day it is." She replied, with a strong Northern accent. "Today? No, I'm not. And not just cause' of my hand."

"Oh." He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. He offered a hand. "John Smith."

She shook it. "Clara Oswald. Not that it's not nice to meet you, but what are you doing here? It's not exactly your scene."

"I'm wingman for my best mate, Bill. A girl she fancies might be at this party." He responded.

"Ahh, we have mutual friends. She's solid." Smiled Clara.

"Why are you here?" John asked her.

"Oh... My boyfriend dumped me, so I came to the nearest possible party- I work at the uni's stationery shop. He said I was too adventurous."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said John. "How long were you together?"

"A year." Clara replied. "I didn't think it was going to last, to be honest."

"Ahh, you got that feeling?"

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Is your hand okay?" John asked.

"Mmm, it'll be fine." Clara responded, and winced as she put her injured hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

"Hand." He said, and she sighed but let him inspect it.

"Hmm." John ran his fingers gently over her palm. "My friend, Nardole, is a bit of a clean freak and carries antiseptic wipes with him."

He pulled a packet from his pocket, took one out, and cleaned her wound.

Clara sucked in her teeth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." John replied, and beamed at her. She smiled back, each of their heartbeats quickening.

They headed back inside, and John looked over to Bill. She was at the bar, and chatting happily to a girl whom John recognised as the one she fancied.

"Dance?" Clara offered.

"Ah, no. I don't really do dancing." He replied.

"Fair enough, suit yourself." Replied his companion, making her way to the dance floor and beginning to dancing by herself.

There was something about the way she danced, wildly, freely, like no one was watching. Everyone else was dancing in groups, but she danced alone.

She smiled at him, looking happier than she had all evening.

Butterflies kicked up in his chest as he made his way over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Dance?" He repeated her earlier offer.

"Thought you'd never ask." She flirted.

They danced together, he was a little out of rhythm but neither of them cared.

He got them drinks in a few minutes later, and after that they continued to dance.

Bill looked over at them-it was looking like she wasn't the only one who had pulled.

A slower song came on, and John cleared his throat awkwardly, reaching for his drink for a bit of Dutch courage.

Clara smiled, and folded her arms, waiting for him to ask her to dance.

He turned to her, and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'll dance with you, John. Of course I will."

"Thank goodness." He chuckled.

She looped her arms around his neck, whilst his rested either side of their waist, and they began to dance together, gazing at each other.

"Y'know earlier, when you asked if I got that feeling?" Clara asked him.

"Mmm?"

"I have a feeling about you. A good one." She admitted, biting her lip shyly.

"Thank goodness, because I have a feeling about you." Replied John, smiling softly, gently at her.

"A good one?" Clara asked.

He kissed her. "A very good one."

 


End file.
